


Hope Never Leaves

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [49]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe, mentions of an attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: When Rose is attacked, she fights back and ends up finding more than she bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Week Forty-nine: A story about justice being done.

“Are you all right, Rose?” John questioned as he made his way into Rose’s hospital room. “They called me half an hour ago to let me know you were here. What happened?”

“I’m fine, John. Just some bloke attacked me as I was leaving the store. They’ve got him under arrest.” She winced as she sat up. “They’re going to keep me overnight just as a precaution.”

He frowned slightly as he moved closer to her bed. “How did he attack you?”

“He came at me from behind, was trying to rob me. Had a gun pressed up against my back.” She reached over and grabbed his hand in hers. “I used the defense lessons you and Dad gave me. Finally came in handy.”

“I would have been fine if they were never needed.”

“Me too.” She gave him a tired smile. “He threw me to the ground and I hit my head. Have a sprained ankle and wrist too. Someone was walking by and called 999 for me. I sort of knocked the man out so he couldn’t get away.”

“Did you call your parents?”

“The nurse called Dad. They’re finding a minder for Tony then they’ll be on their way.”

He bent his head down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Why didn’t you have them call me sooner?”

“I didn’t want to worry you. You’ve been so worried about landing that new client, I didn’t want to add more.”

“You’re more important than work, Rose.”

“The police will be back again soon, will you stay with me while they’re here?”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

After Rose gave her second statement to the police, John walked them out of the room. He was aware of a string of robberies near Rose’s work and wondered if they were connected to this one.

“The man you caught tonight, is he the same man that’s responsible for all of the other robberies?”

“We believe so.” The Detective Inspector informed him. “We have some DNA from the others and are running it now. Please let Miss Tyler know we’ll need her to do an official identification on this man once she’s out of the hospital.”

“I will. Thank you, gentlemen.” John walked back into the room and sat in the chair next to her bed. “Get some rest, your parents will be here soon. I’ll keep them occupied.”

“Thank you. And thank you for being here with me. I was so scared I’d never get to see you again.” She admitted softly to him.

“My world seemed to stop when they told me what happened. I promise you Rose, I’ll do whatever I need to, to protect you.”

_Six months later…_

John led Rose into the courtroom and they sat down in one of the pews, waiting for the session to begin. She had given her testimony the day before as had some of the other victims of the previous robberies. True to his word, the only time John left her side was when she needed to take the stand and testify. Even then, his eyes were focused on her.

“All rise.”

As they stood up, Rose slipped her hand into his and gave him a shy smile. He had been so caring, so loving towards her in the last few months, that she wasn’t sure how she would ever thank him. She turned her head towards the judge.

The judge turned towards the defendant, a grim expression on his face. “You have been charged with seven counts of armed robbery in the first degree, six counts of assault causing grievous bodily harm, and one count of assault causing actual bodily harm. The courts have found you guilty of these charges and sentence you to thirty years imprisonment.”

Rose let out a quiet gasp as John wrapped his arm around her. Had she not fought back, they never would have caught him and for that, she was grateful. She may have been hurt in the process, but she knew how, he would never be able to hurt anyone again.


End file.
